Smart house functionality is a maturing space, but the opportunity for insurance companies remains largely untapped. Thus, the terms of insurance policies, such as homeowner insurance policies, may not be reflective of the true nature of the risks being insured.
Another maturing space concerns satellite imagery. As the number of satellites increases, the more satellite imagery is becoming available to the public. As a result, satellite imagery systems or image draped systems, such as, Google Earth, are becoming more popular. Using Google Earth, a user can view satellite imagery, 3D terrain, and Geographic Information Services (GIS) data such as roads and political boundaries which can be stored in a central database. Google Earth can also display information from other public sources.
In this regard, there is utility and functionality to be provided by aggregating smart home functionality with satellite imagery and other insurance related data to facilitate rapid decision making processes.